


Kabukicho Nights

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Mantaro, Kid, and Kevin go for a night out in Kabukicho.The last thing they expected was for their mothers to also be on a night out . . .
Relationships: Bibimba & Kinniku Mantaro, Kinniku Mantaro & Kevin Mask
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Kabukicho Nights

“Dude, this is _so_ boring . . .”

Mantaro sat slouched over the table. It sat in a far corner of the restaurant, just in front of the huge windows that reflected back his moping image, and – with less-than-subtle side-looks – he occasionally glared at the bar area, where Kid danced with two voluptuous ladies. Kevin simply grunted, as he leaned against the table and propped his legs on a second stool. The manager would occasionally shout over for him to stop, but he would merely raise his middle finger.

A series of empty glasses sat in front of them; Kevin swirled the contents of a full glass in a callused hand, while Mantaro childishly put his lips to a champagne flute and tried to drink it without using his hands, which was possible with careful tilts. The music blaring over the speakers was loud and in a foreign tongue, unusual in a Japanese establishment, and soon the overhead lights were dimmed low to make room for flashing ones in far corners. It seemed the restaurant became a night-club at night. Mantaro sighed and finished his drink.

“I suppose it could be worse,” mumbled Kevin.

A few employees moved the dining tables around them. They stopped when they reached the last and final table, _their_ table, and slowly backed away when Kevin and Mantaro gave them silent and penetrating stares that chilled the employees to their core. Mantaro finally spun around to face Kevin, as he fought the urge to poke the older man in his shoulder. He did not relish the idea of a broken finger. Mantaro simply flared his nostrils, while leaning close into Kevin’s personal space, and asked in an almost monotone voice with considerable volume:

“How? _How_ could it be worse?”

“I suppose we could be at home instead of out and about . . .”

“Yeah, at _home_. Do you know what I have at home?” Mantaro sighed. “I have the most beautiful woman that ever lived, willing to do almost anything for me, and I would kneel at her feet and worship her for a lifetime, if she let me. I’d rather be cuddled up next to her in front of a fire than . . . well . . . stuck here with _you_ while watching Kid go have fun.”

“I thought we were friends now?”

“Not the kind of friends that hang out, but more –”

“Work friends?”

“I was thinking friends who sneak out of this place, leaving Kid to live the single life, and maybe see if Jacqueline and Warsman are free for a double-date. It’s _way_ easier to socialise and talk with other people to take some of the pressure off . . . less one-on-one and all.”

Kevin hummed. He attempted to down his drink, but – through the metal mask – the liquid simply ran down over his pink t-shirt and dripped awkwardly onto his lap. A low curse fell from his lips, as he slammed down the remains of his beer on the table, before taking a handkerchief offered to him by Mantaro. The employees seemed to edge forward and dart back, unsure whether to confront the two _chojin_ making a mess in their premises, while still keeping a safe distance while they weighed up their options. Kevin soon fisted the air.

“Sounds like a plan,” chirped Kevin.

_‘Oh, boys, it’s you!’_

The colour drained from both men. They turned their heads slowly towards the restaurant doors, where three women stood in clothes clearly designed for male attention. A blond woman of Western descent wore a skirt so short that Mantaro practically drooled on sight of those long legs, while an Asian woman wore a shirt so low that he grew half-hard on sight of ample cleavage, and the third -? He did a double-take. The third woman stood in rather modern clothes, but he would recognise her anywhere. Mantaro clapped his hands together and called out:

“Oh, hey, it’s Mama!”

“Ugh, it’s Mum . . .”

Kevin dropped his head into his hands, far less impressed to see his mother. The three women chattered about having seen them in the window, and raced over to pinch cheeks and deliver forehead kisses, with an array of ‘ _my, how much you’ve grown_ ’! Mantaro basked in the attention, while Kevin slapped away hands and extricated himself. He raced behind Mantaro, with hands on his shoulders, and used his friend as a human shield, while the women crowded around them and giggled and joked and laughed like ones tipsy from drink. Natsuko asked:

“I thought you were all coming out with Kid?”

“Kid is busy trying to get laid,” spat Kevin.

Mantaro elbowed Kevin hard in the stomach. A loud choked sound fell from Kevin, who doubled over and whispered death threats to Mantaro, but Mantaro – ever one to make his mother proud – simply assumed perfect posture and donned an all-too-innocent smile. The three women exchanged sceptical glances, each one wondering what wasn’t being said, while Kevin let loose a stream of curses in English _just_ inaudible enough to avoid getting into trouble from his mother, but instead earning a warning not to mutter so much. Mantaro said warmly:

“He – er – means Kid is dancing over there, that’s all!”

“Dancing with who?” Natsuko asked.

“I didn’t . . . ah . . . catch a name, Ms Shono!” Mantaro scratched his neck. “The girls said they work at a hostess club nearby though, and they were on a lunch-break or something. I think one said she was American, Jamaican, Russian -? Er, it had an ‘an’ at the end.”

“Useful,” muttered Kevin.

“Oh, shut it! Like you remember where she was from.”

“Actually, I _do_ remember where she’s from.”

“Okay, so where is she from?”

“The hostess bar,” teased Kevin. “You said so yourself.”

Mantaro went to elbow him again. Kevin dodged, so that the elbow struck the table. A loud cry of pain escaped Mantaro, who brought his elbow to his chest and nursed it with his hands, while Kevin burst out into laughter so loud it broke through the music. Mantaro elbowed him in the groin with his other hand. Kevin kicked him in the shin. The two descended into childish fighting and bickering, each one getting louder and more aggressive, until – finally – Bibimba forced them both apart and hissed furiously to Mantaro in their native Kinniku language:

_‘You shouldn’t hit your boyfriend, Mantaro!’_

“Wait? What? Ew, no! No, Mama!”

“What did she say?” Kevin asked.

_‘I thought you two were dating, sweetie?’_

_‘No! I mean . . . why would I date someone that I always argue with? Life isn’t some “enemies to lovers” movie-trope! I’m – ah – actually seeing Jacqueline; I was going to surprise you by inviting her home for Father’s birthday, because we’re kind of getting serious. I mean not as serious as Kevin and Warsman, but those two have a big head-start on us, so –’_

“You’re joking! Kevin is dating Warsman?”

Alisa threw her hands over her mouth. The colour drained from her freckled face, and Mantaro – with a blush – realised suddenly the floor was a mirrored one and she stood unaware of just how short her skirt was against those creamy legs. He forced his face away, just in time to see Kevin Mask throw up his hands in a gesture of mock surrender. He was spluttering and choking over words in both Japanese and English, while occasionally glowering at Mantaro and lurching as if tempted to fight him, but finally settled on yelling out to Alisa:

“I – I can explain, Mummy. I –”

 _‘Explain what?’_ Alisa asked in English. _‘I don’t know what was said, but I’m not going to have our business aired in public. You come with me right now, young man! We’re going to have a serious talk in a much quieter spot than this . . . honestly, Kevin!’_

Alisa grabbed Kevin by the back of his neck. It struck a painful nerve, forcing his head right back, and she practically dragged him out of the restaurant, to a spot not far from where Natsuko was yelling incessantly at a cowering Kid. Bibimba chuckled, as she sat beside Mantaro and took Kevin’s glass of beer into her hands. She sipped. The liquid was instantly spat out in a manner unbefitting a royal queen, and Mantaro sighed to realise that he was both drunk _and_ only in Tokyo to have a ‘girls night out’ with apparently very bad influences. Bibimba choked out:

“Yuck! What even is this?”

“Huh? Oh, I think it’s non-alcoholic beer. He has a match tomorrow, and Warsman has him on a strict diet in the lead-up to big matches. I mean, most of it was in Russian, but sometimes Warsman slips back into Japanese or English, and I can pick up odds and ends; seems to want Kevin to remain undefeated in singles matches, as well as win again the next Olympics.”

“So shouldn’t you be training to beat him?”

“Shouldn’t _you_ be at home darning socks or something?”

“Mantaro, I wasn’t _always_ your mother! If you must know, it’s Natsuko’s birthday! We were heading to a few nightclubs to dance the night away. Do you know there’s a strip-club with naked men, _and_ they serve sushi off their bodies? You learn something new every day!”

Mantaro retched. He vaguely remembered ‘naked sushi’ with Kid, Seiuchin, and Gazelle one night some months ago, and even one time with Jacqueline as a shared naughty secret, but that was his _mother_! There was no way that she was supposed to appreciate how naked people looked, especially when she was completely chaste after his conception. The idea of his parents having any sexual needs, let alone being so open about them, was – well . . . _wrong_. He grimaced and shook his head rapidly, before pleading for ‘brain bleach’, until she asked:

“So if you’re not dating Kevin, you won’t want to join us?”

“I’m not gay, so no! Plus . . . I’m not hanging out with my _mom_ of all people!”

“That’s a shame.” Bibimba giggled. “I know, when the girls get back, we can invite Jacqueline!”

Mantaro quickly stood. The idea of his fiancé hanging out with his mother, getting drunk in strip-clubs was just too much, and – seeing the bar staff pointing and laughing – desperately pulled on his jacket and ducked his head low as possible. He pulled a scarf around his face, as he sought to hide his mask and maybe slip out as an unknown person. Bibimba was still chuckling away, but this time helping herself to the champagne bottle, and whispering about how wonderful a wife Jacqueline would be and when they were going to give her grandchildren.

“I – I’m going home! Y-You’re way too embarrassing . . .”

Bibimba stood up, as he raced away from the table. She blew dozens of kisses, while yelling out to anyone that would listen that he was her ‘baby boy’, and his cheeks burned with a blush that he was sure would penetrate through his mask. Kid and Kevin stood outside the door, urging him onward with desperate waves of their hand, as they screamed at him to hurry up, and both desperately sought to escape their mothers. Bibimba called out one last embarrassing:

“Ring me when you get home, sweetie!”


End file.
